


Save Me, Please!

by monstercupcakes



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha, mha., 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Creepy, Emotional Manipulation, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Infantilism, Mind Manipulation, Yandere, stalker all might, stalker yagi toshinori, yandere mha, yandere!yagi toshinori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: If only you knew how far a smile could get you.6 feet is the answer.Under, that is.
Relationships: All Might x Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, yagi toshinori x reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Yandere: Female Self Insert





	1. The Final Day of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Stalking, anxiety, mental manipulation, gas lighting, and everything that comes along with Yandere related fiction. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more: @thisisgonnafuxkinkillme
> 
> NOTE: Not formatted for AO3 yet, but will be soon! :)
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Help me! Please!” you screamed. No one could hear you, though. Your pleas for help were smothered by a villian who was about five times your size, and whose hand took up your whole face.  
He had taken you hostage at your workplace. You’re not sure why he’d chosen you specifically, but you did know why he was here.  


You worked at a company that helped develop and research quirk enhancing drugs, support gear, and prosthetics for heros who had been injured but their quirks were still viable and they were adamant about working.  


Your company had recently come under fire for declaring a ban on working with certain quirks that were automatically considered ‘villainous’, a controversial subject that few could agree on in this superhuman society. Many people found it hard to differentiate on which quirks could be automatically classed as ‘bad’, while others were automatically classed as ‘good’.  


Though you weren’t a big shot in the company, the CEO chose you to deliver this message to the country on TV this morning. Maybe it was because you were young and beautiful, or maybe it was because the CEO didn’t want himself to be the one in the situation you were in now.  


Rather than a ransom related to cash, the villain wanted custom made support gear, and he wanted it now.  


The thing is, custom support gear can take months, or sometimes even years, to make.  


He didn’t want to hear that, though, and threatened to end your life right then and there, if he didn’t get what he wanted immediately.  


In other words, time was running out. Fast.  


You prayed to every god you could think of, your heart crying out for a savior.  


And he came.  


In seconds, you found yourself on the floor, shards of glass shattering all around your body.  


Your eyes widened as you witnessed the number one hero subduing your captor. His eyes locked with yours for a split second, and he flashed that winning smile. Your eyes were still big, still shocked by what had just happened, but you managed to fake a quick, faint grin back at him.  


No harm, in that, right?  


Usually, once a situation is stabilized, All Might just *leaves*. Sure, he’ll check to make sure the victim survived and the ambulance is on the way, but he doesn't have time to waste on a single incident.  


But with you...that was different. As soon as the villian was put into handcuffs, All Might basically ran over to you, cupping your face with his comically large hands.  


Admittedly, you were still starstruck. You never really saw any hero, no less the number one pro , this close.  


"Are you okay? I bet that was _so_ scary, I hope you're okay! Did he hurt you at all? I swear if he hurt a single hair on your head, I'll...well, don't worry about that. Are you okay?" He rambled. Before you could answer any question, he threw another at you."Oh, but don't worry, I'm here, okay? I've got you now!" He said, as he hugged you, nearly squashing your ribs.  


"Okay! Thanks!" You exasperatedly reply, but he either couldn't hear you or didn't care about what you were saying.  


So you punched him in the chest to get his attention.  
He giggled.  


"Oh, you want down?” he teased, easing you back to the floor.  


“Oi! All Might! We’ve got some questions! Meet us down at the police station for some paperwork, would ya?” an ornery officer called out. He sighed, scratching the back of his head.  


“Well, I’ll see you another time...miss...?”  


“Miss y/n. and you are?” you smiled, teasing him back. He raised an eyebrow playfully, waving as he walked away.  


To be honest, you were flattered by his special treatment towards you. He definitely isn’t an unattractive guy, not to mention his status and how much money he most definitely has.  


But other than being flattered, you couldn’t really say that you could see All Might in any other way than a hero. You could never imagine being in love with him.  


_Never._


	2. Here, Kitty Kitty

Weeks later, you completely forgot about the incident. Your life had returned to its normal, average, exceedingly mundane routine.  


One night, you were curled up in your apartment when you heard a stray cat pathetically crying out for help. You’re an animal lover, and hearing that pitiful cry sent you into immediate action.  


You rushed outside, still in your house clothes, looking for the animal. You didn’t think to bring your phone, a jacket, or anything else, but you just had to help this creature.  


The cat cried on, leading you towards it. You found yourself walking into a darkened, dingy alleyway.  


The meowing stopped abruptly.  


“What d’ya think you’re doing here?” a gruff, disgusting voice whispered out. He seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  


“I-I’m...the cat...” you mumbled. You instinctively covered yourself, not being naked but also not being entirely decent. You were hoping to be in and out, just grabbing the kitten and bringing it to safety.  


“Oh. Don’t you know better than to be wandering around outside at night, lil lady?” the man smirked, revealing yellowed, worn teeth. At that moment, the light hit him just right to reveal who he was. He was one of the local creeps, the kind you’d see begging for cash and coins on the corner, wondering why everyone passes him by until you see him up close and smell the strong scent of alcohol and cigarettes coming from him.  
You said nothing, still wondering where that cat went.  


“...especially out here all by yerself...” the man continued as he picked at his gums with his grime filled fingernails.  


You made eye contact with him.  


“It’d be such a shame if something were to happen to ya, little lady...” he drabbled on. Your hand looked for your phone in your pocket as you backed up and away from the alley.  


“Now, where are ya going? I wasn’t gonna hurt ya none!” he teased, grabbing your wrist. You screamed, trying to yank away your hand.  


“Ah, now ya can’t be doin’ none of that,” he grinned. Suddenly, he pointed his index and thumb at you, making a gun like motion. You froze, confused yet somehow understanding.  


This was the fucker’s quirk.  


His fingers around your arm became barbed wire, digging and cutting and slicing into your flesh. When you looked up from your bloodied arm, you saw that his hand had morphed into an actual pistol, and it was now pointed directly at your skull.  


Tears silently streamed down your face as you looked down, now unable to fight back.  


“Yes, I will be coming in tomorrow ... you won’t need to cancel the class. No, thank you.” you overheard someone on the phone. It was a male’s voice, and you prayed with all your heart that it was a hero out on patrol.  


He passed the alley, not even taking a millisecond to glance in your direction. Your heart plummeted.  


“...What...what do you want with me?” your voice shuddered. The man said nothing. You looked up at him.  


He was staring intently at something outside of the alley, but you were so fear stricken that you couldn’t bring yourself to look at what it could be.  


Without warning, you were thrown to the ground, and the man was running away. You sat up, clutching your injured arm, trying to get answers, but everything happened in a flash before your eyes.  


All you saw was blood. Lots of it. Too much.  


You couldn’t worry about that now, though. You had to get away.  


You got up, scraping your soft, white palms, rushing out and away from that damned alley. At this point, you didn’t give a shit what happened. All you know is that you’re alive.  


You scrambled up your stairs, slamming and locking your door. You pushed a chair in front of it, switched all your lights on, and slept with your biggest kitchen knife under your pillow.  


The very next day, the news reporter plainly read off of her script, letting everyone know that a local homeless man was brutally murdered last night.  


“We don’t have many details surrounding the motive, but we have reason to believe that this was a spontaneous spur of the moment killing,” she stated.  


“Now, back to the weather today with Susan Straham!” a male voice boomed, panning over to a perky weather lady. You shut off the tv and rubbed your arm. The door was still locked and bolted shut, the chair still propped up. You shuddered at the memory.  


Despite your discomfort, the day still had to go on. You left for work, listening to music as you walked.  


Up ahead, you spotted a familiar figure. All Might.  


He didn’t notice you at first, but when he did, he basically picked you up, hugging you.  


“I told you I’d see you again!” he beamed. People stopped to stare.  


You put your hands out in front of you to signal him to tone it down a notch or two. Or a hundred.  


He didn’t get what you were hinting at, though, and gleefully continued to absolutely shower you in attention.  


Suddenly, he stopped speaking. You tugged down on your shirt sleeve, realizing he probably noticed your battle wounds from last night.  


His tone completely changed as he monotonly asked if you heard about last night’s murder.  


He eyed you, now walking with you to work.  


You didn’t mention what happened. It’s not like it could have been connected or anything, right? ...Right?  


Finally, you arrived at work.  


“I hate to say goodbye again,” he frowned. You shrugged.  


“Well, it’s not like this is the last time you’ll ever see me, ya know,” you mumbled.  


“What makes you so sure of that?” he asked. Your blood ran cold for a split second.  


“What do you mean?”  


“I mean that you never know what can happen. Stay safe, okay? I...don’t know what I’ll do if I never see you again,” he frowned. You were blown away by his sudden change of tone and his seriousness and said nothing.  


You just waved, entering your workplace and taking the elevator up. All Might lingered there at the entrance for a few moments, watching you go higher and higher, until he left, too.  


A couple days went by with nothing interesting happening. Your arm was healing up nicely, and you were starting to feel okay in your apartment again.  


Today, you went to your usual coffee shop, and the barista informed you that someone had already paid for your drink in advance.  


“How could they have? I’m the only one in here,” you asked. The barista shrugged, just repeating that you didn’t owe them anything.  


Maybe the barista was just trying to flirt. That’d make sense.  


Definitely. That has to be it.  


It wasn’t until that weekend when you realized that you had been seeing All Might patrolling in your area a lot more than usual. No matter how many times he’d see you, though, he’d always have the same over-the-top reaction. It was definitely endearing, in a way, but the attention you got from others was embarrassing enough for you to shrug away from it.  


You had to admit, though, feeling another human’s touch was something refreshing. For years, you’ve been locked up in your tiny one bedroom apartment by yourself, just wishing that you could find someone.  


You joined a dating app not too long ago, which has been pretty hit or miss.  


Maybe you would meet someone soon. Hopefully, at least.


	3. I love you, you know?

Months later, you were lonelier than ever. Each day was the same. Work, home. Work, home. Work, home. After that God awful experience, you were utterly uninterested in dating. The only other human you ever communicated with regularly was All Might, and those conversations were so one sided that you couldn’t get yourself excited to see him. He’d never let you get half of a word in before asking another question, or giving another compliment.  


You had to admit, though, he was sweet, and he did certainly brighten up your day at least a little bit.  
What began as an occasional sighting before work became a daily walk with you. It was almost as if he was your personal escort.  


“I just don't want you to get hurt! You’ve seen the news, haven’t you?” is what he’d say, before whisking you away. You couldn’t really protest all that much in the end.  
One day, as you were leaving from work, you saw him waiting for you. He looked different, and you could definitely tell that he had gotten ready to see you.  
He had his hands behind his back, hiding some kind of surprise. You approached him semi-hesitantly, not sure what he had in store.  


“Y/n! I’m so glad I got to see you again!” he beamed. You forced a laugh. He saw you literally every single day. This morning, even.  
He presented the gift to you: a comically large bouquet of flowers, of all different kinds, but the most prominent ones in the middle were your favorite.  
How did he know that?  
You were shocked, looking up at him for reassurance. He met you with a sweet grin.  


“So, um...y/n... I’d like to ask you something,” he mumbled, bending down to meet you at your level.  


“What is it?”  


“Um...would you like to...have coffee with me? Or...something?”  
You spoke before you could think.  


“Yes, I’d love to!”  


His face lit up even more than usual, which you didn’t even think could be humanly possible at this point.  


“Are you free tomorrow? In the morning? Or maybe tonight? Or, what about right now? Can you do it right now?”  


“Um... can we do something more like Saturday? It’s only like 3 days away,” you offer. His eye twitches a little.  


“Why not tomorrow? I know you get off early. Come on, it’ll be fun!”  


“How...how did you know I got off earlier tomorrow?”  


“Oh, you mentioned that to me once! Don’t you remember?”  


“I...I guess I do. Okay, I’ll meet you tomorrow after work, then.”  


The day came and went peacefully. You retreated into the restroom right after clocking out to tidy yourself up a little before your...date?  
I guess that's what you could call it.  
All Might was waiting for you outside, wearing a completely unnecessarily extravagant suit. This heavily contrasted with your business casual attire, and it brought many unwanted stares.  


"Oh! There you are! You made me worry that you may not show up!" He grinned, gripping you in a too-tight bear hug.  
It'd only taken you an extra 5 minutes to get tidied up. Maybe even less.  


"Um...where are we supposed to be going?" You asked, trying to figure out why he'd be dressing like that.  


"I thought you picked out a place!" He laughed. You sighed, shaking your head.  
But eventually you both settled on a nice-ish restaurant down the road.  
You took your seats and began chatting as usual. Everything was fine, nearly perfect, really, until the waiter came to take your drink orders.  
He was around your age, his face soft and kind yet handsome. He was totally your type.  
"What can I get for you, pretty lady? Oh, and for you, sir?" He asked, pen in hand.  
The hero's eyes flashed.  


"I'll just have a soda, please!" You smiled. All Might broke out of his internal monologue for a moment at the sound of your voice.  


"I will have one of those as well."  
You stupidly didn't notice anything was wrong.  


"Alright, here's your sodas, and what can I get for your lovely daughter, sir?"  


"my... _what?_ " He slammed his fist on the table.  


"Calm down! It's not a big deal!" You scream-whispered. He clenched his teeth, sighing. Your heart was beating out of your chest; you'd never seen All Might ever act like this. Frankly, you were scared.  


"I deeply apologize, miss. I didn't mean to assume anything."  


"Oh, it's fine! People tell me I look young for my age all the time."  


"Oh? How old _are_ you, then?"  


"That's enough,” All Might gritted. His knuckles were white at this point.  


All Might slammed a few bills on the table, grabbing you by the arm and basically dragging you out.  


"Hey, what the _hell?!_ What's your problem?" You spat, crossing your arms.  


"My problem is...ugh!! You don't know?"  


You balled up your fists. Of course you didn't know.  


"Why can't you just tell me? Why do you always need to act so fucking weird around me?!"  


His eye twitched. But he remained strangely, unsettlingly calm.  


"Oh, y/n... I just want you to stay safe. Surely you can understand that, can't you?" He purred, petting you gently on your head.  


You swallowed.  


"I...I get that..."  
He smiled sweetly, as if nothing was wrong just moments ago.  


You spent the rest of your date walking in the park, which was even more ridiculous considering he was still donning the extravagant suit and the weather was much too hot for anything like that.  


That night, you flipped on the TV, but stopped as BREAKING NEWS flashed on the bottom of the screen.  


"There is currently an 8pm curfew out after the third incident this year of a seemingly spontaneous murder. The victim, 2X year old Martin Grey, is the third victim in a series of seemingly connected murders. Officials Are urging all citizens to stay inside, and to report any suspicious activity."  


You sighed, flipping off the television.  


_I'm so sick of hearing all this negative bullshit news..._

It took you much longer than usual to get to sleep that night. Something just felt... incredibly wrong. You tried to convince yourself that you were totally safe, but the darkened corners of your room reached out to you, drawing off of your panic.  


Finally, after taking way too many melatonin, your eyes shut and you drifted away.  


When you woke up from your not so peaceful sleep, you couldn’t move. You were experiencing sleep paralysis, and no matter how much you fought, not a single muscle even flinched.  


In the corner of your room, you saw him.  


It was a familiar face, but you couldn’t pinpoint who exactly it was. He was huddled at the head of the bed, silently staring at you while he was bathed in the black inkiness of night.  


He noticed your fluttering eyelids, frowning. Yet he said nothing. All you could do was helplessly watch as he retreated out of your room.  


You were still fighting the paralysis even after he was gone, as well as the pure terror that came with it.  


As soon as you got control of your bodily functions, you immediately shot up and googled what just happened.  


“Sleep paralysis is a fairly common occurrence that doesn’t signify any mental or spiritual unrest...” a website told you. You sighed.  
It wasn’t real. It didn’t happen.  


_...Right?_

You began your day, and since it was a weekend all you had to do was make a pot of coffee and get going.  


When you entered your kitchen, you noticed something.  


The window was wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

“All Might... I think someone broke into my apartment last night,” you whimpered into the phone. You didn’t even say hello. You just had to tell someone, anyone about what happened. 

He remained silent. 

“I...I saw him,” you mumbled shakily, “but... I don’t know why he didn’t... do anything. I don’t know what he wanted.” 

“This is why I’m so concerned for you, y/n. You’re always making mistakes like forgetting to lock your windows, and-“ 

You cut him off. 

“How did you know he came in through the window?” 

He didn’t even hesitate, replying, “You just said your window was open. Don’t you remember? You’re so silly sometimes, you know.” 

You sighed. 

“Can you just come over and help me change my locks? I... don’t feel safe anymore.” 

He agreed to stop at the hardware store and come over right away. 

He'd never been to your apartment before, so he did have to ask for directions. However, it wasn't hard to find you. 

Before you could text him the final turning direction, he was already knocking at your door. 

In his hands was a kit for new door locks as well as window locks. That afternoon was filled with lots of unscrewing, questions, googling, and troubleshooting, but once he was finished, you admittedly already began to feel safer. 

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. Seeing that man was just...really scary." You sighed, eyeing the kitchen window. You imagined him sneaking in ever so quietly, standing in the darkest recesses of your room, silently staring at you. 

"Like I told you, I want you to be safe. If you weren't...I think I might just go crazy, you know?" He joked. 

"I do have something to ask you, though, y/n," he began, "what did he look like?" 

"Well, I didn't get a good look. Really, I was convinced he wasn't real until...the window." 

All Might didn't pry. He really didn't want to make you remember something you didn't care to think about. 

After that day, you slept a little better. Suddenly, your bed was so much comfier than you thought. Your apartment was suddenly safer. Homier. 

No one could get past that deadbolt. 

As it turns out, though, that man wasn’t real after all. 

He couldn’t be, because even though the locks were double, triple, and even quadruple checked, he still made himself comfortable at the foot of your bed. 

He waited to return into your nightmares for about a week after the locks were put on. It was similar, almost exactly the same, as how it was the first time. 

You found yourself paralyzed in your bed. You wanted to scream, to run, but your body just wouldn’t allow that. You just had to wait it out. 

As he watched. 

And he watched intently. Still, you couldn’t pick out all the details of his face from the darkness, but the one thing you could see was his eyes. 

They were an icy shade of sky blue, and they were bright enough that it looked as if they could even be glowing. 

He’d always do the same thing, too. Once he saw your widened eyes, he’d simply leave your room. 

When you woke up that first time, you carefully and painstakingly searched your house for one singular thing out of place. Nothing. 

_He...isn’t real._

You texted All Might. Maybe he had something good to say. 

“Hey, um I know this is childish, but I think I had a nightmare,” you typed out. It was 4 in the morning, so you didn’t exactly expect a response. However, within a couple seconds, he already texted you back. 

“Are u ok?? Do u need me to come over?? I'm patrolling right by u so it's no problem” 

“sure if you’re not busy” you reply. 

5 minutes later, he was in your apartment. 

“What did I tell you about locking your front door?” he growled. You were startled, gasping at his entrance. He didn’t knock or otherwise announce his presence. He was just there, now. 

“I _did_ lock it!” you retorted. 

“Then how the _fuck_ am I in here?” he yelled. You recoiled at his harsh tone. He never cursed, for one thing, and for another, he never scolded you quite this severely. You couldn’t help but start crying. 

“All Might, _I know_ I locked that door. I’m telling you, I did.” 

He clenched his fist. 

“Tell that to the guy that comes in here next time and rapes you. What if I weren’t here, y/n? What the fuck could you do? Cry about it?” 

You gasped at that comment. 

“How...how could you-” 

“No. How could _you_ let yourself be put in this kind of situation?” 

All Might bent down to your level, pulling you close. You punched at his chest, his arms, tried your best to get the fuck away from him. You didn’t want anyone, no less someone who just said something like that, anywhere near you right now. 

He disregarded your futile struggles, though. Instead, he gently whispered your name, hushing and shushing you, running his fingers through your hair. 

“Listen to me. I _need_ you to be safe. Can’t you see that? I need you to know how special you are, and how you need to be more careful. If...if anything ever happened to you, I don’t think you really understand what would happen to me...” he mumbled. 

Your stomach turned. His comfort was violent, in a non violent way. It was obvious that he thought he was helping, but really, his overly passionate embrace was more unsettling than anything he could have said to you. 

That incident caused All Might to patrol around your neighborhood much more than usual. He loitered around your apartment in the shadows, carefully and silently watching out for any villains or criminals. 

Knowing he was there did admittedly help. The man stayed away for an even longer period. You began to feel safer again, your bed transforming from a cold rock to its normal, warm cloud of comfort. 

Then, he came back. This time, though, he was sitting on the edge of your bed. He didn’t notice when you woke up. 

You carefully studied his face, his body, and his entire being through the blurry vision of terror. 

He was skinny; skinnier than any human should ever be. His height was towering as a result of his too-long limbs, and his scleras were pitch black. 

Unlike any other time, you were able to move. As soon as you realized this, you realized that it might actually be to your advantage to not move. 

I mean, if he really is real, and thinks I’m asleep, maybe he’ll just leave me alone. But if I get up and try to fight him, it’s entirely possible that he could seriously hurt me. 

The man pulled out his phone, which bore a simple red plastic case, checking the time. He grunted, getting up and eyeing what he thought was your sleeping form. The man patted you on your leg gently with his chilled hand. 

As he stood, his bones creaked, popped, and you could tell he was in a little pain. Soon, though, he was out of your room, taking one last look at you from the darkened doorway. 

He mumbled something before closing your door gently. 

As soon as the little noises were gone from the rest of the apartment, you immediately took out your phone, rapidly texting All Might. 

“I saw him again. He just left.” 

Instantly, the message was sent, and you heard a little, tiny ding from down the hall. It was faint enough for you to consider it a hallucination. Hell, it can’t be that far off at this point. 

All Might received and read the message, but said nothing. A minute later, maybe even less, he was at your door. 

When you opened it to greet him, you smelled something a little funny, so you peeped past him and down the hall. White smoke was dissipating all through the hallway. 

He didn’t seem to notice, but your apartment had a strict no smoking policy. You sighed. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you again, but... I don't know...I guess I thought that maybe you might see him running out or something?” you frowned. 

“I didn’t see anybody. Are you sure you’re not just having bad dreams?” he frowned, hand on his hip. 

“I know what I saw. I’m not crazy.” 

He sighed deeply. 

“Maybe you should think about moving out to somewhere safer, outside of the city,” he paused to take out his phone. 

“I can help you look for a place,” offered All Might, his fingers typing something into his phone. The red plastic case he had on it making your stomach roll over.

**Author's Note:**

> i DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS WORK OF FICTION! :)


End file.
